To stumble into Danger
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Sequel to "A fall in the right direction. This time it's Merlin who needs saving. Warnings inside. R&R please


_**Title: To stumble into danger  
Summary: Sequel to "A fall in the right direction. This time it's Merlin who needs saving  
Warnings: Slash, Modern AU, some language.  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, it's a shame really.**_

It hadn't been long since they got together, one month actually. But somehow their families already knew. And it turned out that no one had any objections. It hadn't been any surprise that Hunith, Merlin's mother, had accepted it, she had always known that Merlin preferred guys. But that Uther, Arthur's father, had accepted it that easily had thrown both of them off their feet. But, as Uther had pointed out, he would really be a hypocrite if he didn't accept Arthur being gay when he hadn't had any objections when it turned out that Morgana was a lesbian. And, most surprising of all, Uther knew Merlin's Uncle Gaius.

Anyways, both boys were really happy together. Sure, there were still some or others in school that looked at them like they were the most disgusting thing they'd ever seen, but all of their friends accepted them. Arthur's teammates (Arthur played football) had really taken a liking to Merlin and they treated him like a younger brother, and always told him he should eat more. Yes. Merlin knew he was skinny, but he really wasn't much of an eater, he could eat two dry pieces of toast and then be full. 

Merlin had come with Arthur to practice today. It was nice weather today and Merlin sat on a bench to watch the guys practice, Arthur was the best of course, had already scored five times. When they took a short break to drink, Arthur walked up to Merlin with a water bottle in hand. He had taken off his sweater some time during the game, and Merlin's eyes were glued to a drip of sweat that slowly ran down Arthur's well-trained chest. Arthur smirked:

"Hey Merlin!" this startled Merlin a little,

"Hi Arthur," Merlin smiled and got up, and Arthur gave him a kiss.  
"Merlin!" Someone called and they looked up, Leon ran towards them.  
"Hey Leon."

Leon smiled and then stole Arthur's water bottle to take a sip:  
"Merlin, why don't you join us? You know how to play right?"  
"Of course. But I'm not very good."  
"It's just for fun, come on!"  
"Fine."  
"Good, you'll be on my team. Arthur's in the other."  
Before any of them could protest, they were whisked away towards the field.

Merlin stood on the field, watching the ball. The other guys were fighting for the ball and were standing in a heap. Somehow, the ball broke loose from the heap of guys and came rolling towards Merlin, who ran towards it. But before he could catch it, he suddenly was on the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry Merlin, I didn't see you," It was Kay who spoke.  
"It's all right, I'm fine," Merlin said with a calming smile.  
Kay nodded and gave a shaky smile, then he offered Merlin his hand and Merlin took it. Everyone stood around them and looked worried. Kay pulled Merlin to his feet and Merlin smiled. Then he gave a small swearword and fell to the ground again.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Arthur was immediately by his side.  
"My... My ankle," he gasped. "It hurts."

The Doctor declared the ankle to be sprained. It got bandaged and then Merlin was sent home. The pain had mostly disappeared now and Merlin gave Arthur a reassuring smile when he came out of the hospital room, Arthur had been sitting in the waiting room and waited anxiously, Merlin really thought his boyfriend was too overprotecting. Arthur smiled back and then offered Merlin his arm, Merlin rolled his eyes and pointed out that he wasn't a damsel in distress, but he took it nonetheless.

A few days later Kay invited them to a party at his parents' cabin in a forest by a lake, not too far from the city- Arthur seemed reluctant at first, worried about Merlin's ankle, but Merlin knew how much Arthur wanted to go so he assured him he was fine.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, Gwen and Morgana had decided to come too, not that the guys minded. Lancelot waited for them outside and smiled when he saw them. He and Gwen kissed and then they went inside, Morgana ran off quickly to find Sophia, her girlfriend. Merlin and Arthur didn't rush and took their time looking around. There were all kinds of people there, mostly from school. Merlin was surprised at the size of the so called "cabin", it had two floors for god's sake! And a attic and cellar too... But Kay's parents were well-off, so at second thought he really shouldn't have been surprised.

The night went on, Arthur had left Merlin's side to chat with some friends he had spotted and Merlin felt warm, it was quite crowded in there, so he went outside for some air, and maybe a look around.

He went around the "cabin" to take a look at the lake, it looked really sparkly in the last rays of sun. Merlin smiled as he walked towards it, almost wishing he had his swimming trunks with him, but then he remembered that even if the summer was close, the water wouldn't be warm for some time yet.  
As he came closer he heard voices, oddly familiar, but he couldn't see the ones talking as some bushes blocked his sight. Curious as he was he sneaked closer, and then gasped in fright. It was Edwin and two other guys Merlin recognized from school. These guys hated Merlin, for the sole reason that he was gay. Merlin was pretty sure these guys could kill if they wanted to, or at least hurt someone pretty badly. They were quite muscular. He turned around quietly to leave, not wanting to face these guys empty- handed. But as he sneaked away, he stumbled over a rock and fell loudly to the ground, pain spreading through his ankle. The guys heard him, and then someone held him to the ground.

"Look guys, what have we here? Why, I think it's one of those little assfuckers we see parading around school. What should we to with him?" That was Edwin's voice close to his ear.

Merlin tried to struggle against the grip holding him down, but to no avail, and someone hit his head hard, he saw stars. Suddenly two other pair of hands took a hold of his legs, and the one pinning him to the ground grasped his arms. He felt himself flying through the air, then a great big "splash" sounded around him and then, all was wet around him. Wet, and he felt himself sinking. The hit to his head had made him dizzy, and his brain didn't really grasped what was going on. Why was it so wet? And where had all the air gone? Why was there black spots in front of his eyes?

Arthur didn't feel right about leaving Merlin, but he hadn't seen these friends for a long time and happily chatted away with them. When he looked back to where he had left Merlin a minute ago, he didn't see him. A foreboding feeling went through his body and he turned to the window, a gut feeling telling him that he was there somewhere. What he saw made his blood freeze in terror and boil in rage at the same time. Edwin, that son of a bitch!

"MERLIN!" He shouted and ran towards the door.

He heard the splash as he got outside, and he rushed towards the lake, adrenalin pumping up inside of him. Everybody in the cabin had heard him shout, and rushed out behind him. And as Arthur rushed towards the lake, all the while kicking his shoes and sweater off, the others surrounded the ones who had done such that terrible thing.

He was determined to get to Merlin and so he swam furiously around in the water, while his hands felt around for his boyfriend. Then, finally, he felt his hand. He grasped the hand tightly and pulled Merlin up so he could get a grip around his waist. He started kicking up towards the surface, and then started towards the shore. Arthur's teammates rushed in the water and walked towards them to lend a helping hand. Then they heard sirens, and an ambulance and a police car pulled up close.

When Merlin opened his eyes he first felt a bit lost. It wasn't a hospital, that he knew because it didn't smell like one. Then he looked around a bit more and smiled widely. He was in Arthur's room. Just as he had finished that thought, the door opened and Arthur himself came walking in. His face lit up when he saw that Merlin was awake:

"Hey you."  
"Hi... Erm, how did I get here?"  
"We took you here after the hospital, they didn't have any room for you. But your Uncle Gaius is visiting, and he's a Doctor, so he has looked after you. We took you here because our beds are more comfortable than at your place, and soft beds are better for your head apparently... Not that I'm complaining. You got a nasty concussion you know. And I'm glad that I could look after you. Your mother and Uncle have stayed here as well. We were all worried. You've been out for one and a half day now..."  
"And Edwin?"  
"Custody, awaiting trial and to be judged. I hope the get a long and hard punishment, those bastards!"  
"You know, you're really overprotective. And I'm starting to fear that you'll lock me up somewhere to keep me safe."  
"I should. But I know you would just magick yourself out of there," Arthur muttered.  
"Quite right my dear."  
Arthur blushed, but smiled:  
"I love you, you know."  
"Yes. And I love you too. But you really should quit being such an overprotective prat." Merlin smiled.  
"And you should stop being such an idiot and putting yourself in danger! I mean, you've been at the hospital trice in two months time. And if you think..."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur babbled on. And then he pulled Arthur down and kissed him hard.  
"And you will always be my knight in a shining armour, so stop rambling and come here and warm me," Merlin said in a demanding tone while lifting the covers.

Arthur smirked and, after kicking off his shoes, crawled down next to him. The he proceeded to spoon Merlin, who sighed contently. Arthur gave Merlin's neck a small peck and pulled him closer. He really felt he could do anything for that idiot, as long as they remained together.

_*****The End*****_


End file.
